


Have You Seen My Lover?

by dea_umbrium



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Future, Gen, I don't wanna tag too much, M/M, Multi, that would give it away, vague background Kira/Malia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dea_umbrium/pseuds/dea_umbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Derek?”</i>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <i>“Kira, I can’t find Scott. He’s supposed to be here. Why can’t I find him?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen My Lover?

**Author's Note:**

> For Scerek Week on Tumblr. Theme is Missing Monday, oooohhh! Technically this could count for Tuesday, but....

  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Allison? Have you seen Scott? He’s not answering his phone.”  
  
“Derek, sweetie. Scott can’t answer his phone. You know that.”  
  
“Right. He’s probably at work. Thanks!”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
  
  
  
“Where’s Scott?”  
  
“Derek, Scott isn’t here.”  
  
“But he’s not answering his phone and he only does that when he’s at work.”  
  
“Derek —“  
  
“Right. He’s probably on his way home and forgot to turn in on. Thank’s Deaton.”  
  
“Malia? Ah, I see. Yes. He’s on his way home. Thank you, Malia. Thank Kira for me as well.”  
  
  
  
  
“Hi, Mrs. Connors. Have you seen Scott? Oh, never mind, he’s home already.”  
  
  
  
  
“Kira, what are you doing here? Where’s Scott?”  
  
“Derek.”  
  
“I mean, he’s not at work and he’s not back yet. Do you think he stopped for takeout?”  
  
“Derek, sweetie.”  
  
“But, he’d usually call and ask me what I wanted. Do you think he was in an accident?”  
  
“Honey—”  
  
“No, I’d have heard on the radio.”  
  
“Derek, please.”  
  
“Scott! Scott, are you hiding? Is he hiding? He’s such a goober.”  
  
“Derek…”  
  
“One sec.”  
  
“Oh god.”  
  
“Kira…”  
  
“Derek.”  
  
“Kira, I can’t find Scott. He’s supposed to be here. Why can’t I find him?”  
  
“Sweetie—“  
  
“No! No! He’s just— He’s…”  
  
“Derek, honey, you’re okay.”  
  
“No, I’m not.”  
  
“No, you’re not.”  
  
“Why did he go? Why did he leave me? Why’d he leave us?”  
  
“Because he’s Scott. He could never live in a world without you.”  
  
“Why did he think I could live in one without him?”  
  
“Come here. Shh. It’s not okay. It’s not. He’s a jerk for leaving us. No, he is. But he loved us so much. We have to remember that.”  
  
“Okay. Okay. Thanks, Kira.”  
  
“Do you want me to stay?”  
  
“…please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug [me](http://shedonewentboom.tumblr.com)


End file.
